


I need you

by blossom_angel85



Series: Winds of Change Series. [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: As Adam Noshimuri becomes more and more lost to the dark, It seems that all of Adam's family and friends are scared he is lost for good, and then comes his savior.. the one good thing he ever had in his life, and now she is back.. Can Kono find a way to piece him back together again and can true love save the day?
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua/Adam Noshimuri
Series: Winds of Change Series. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634602
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It was hard for Kono to hear the news of Adam's downfall. Despite all that had happened, she still loved him and he was still legally her husband and her his wife. It had been Danny to make the phone call to her. He wasn't sure if she would even want to know, or care to know. They didn't speak to Kono as much as they used to and only hearing Adam's versions of events really left things unbalanced.

Danny was dealing with his own grief but it was either Steve or Lou as the other five-o taskforce members hadn't met her yet and both of them were too angry at what felt like Adam's betrayal to be talking to Kono about what was going on. "I'm so sorry to have to tell you this Kono, but I thought you deserved to know". Standing in her apartment in Nevada, she shook her head, the tears threatening to spill.

It wasn't just the fact he had a new girlfriend she was hurting over, it was the fact that since their breakup, something had changed, she had made him a better man and she really thought him joining the task force would keep him exactly who is was now, now who he used to be.

"It's okay Danny, it's not your fault", She wiped the tears away, her heart aching. She wondered if she had not given their marriage enough of a chance, she had become so consumed in fighting for justice for these girls that she just lost focus on what should have been her main priority, her husband and their marriage.

"I didn't want to believe it, but we saw it all for ourselves". She had heard from Chin about what had been going on with Steve and with Danny lately, Steve's surrogate father and then his mother being killed, Catherine, Mary and Joan back on the island, Grace's car accident last year, then Danny's issues with Rachel, then meeting the woman of his dreams only to watch her die from an accident, "I know Danny, it's okay..".

Her heart break was evident, Danny could sense it, "You love him still don't you?" It was a question, but a statement at the same time. The sob from her end of the phone made it clear what her answer was, "then fight for him Kono.. I think he still loves you too, he might have a new woman in his life, but I believe all he needs is you.. maybe it's time for you to come home don't you think? There is always room for you at five-o".

She chuckled through her tears and nodded, swallowing back more sobs, his words were poignant given what he had just been through. "I want to come home.. It's just, it's not what I thought it was going to be.. It's just another raid after another, I'm tired, I barely live at my apartment and I miss you all as well". She missed everything about Hawaii, the sights, the smells, the food, the feel of Ohana, and her loved ones.

"Then come home.. We're all still keeping an eye on Steve, he seems to be doing a bit better now that he has Catherine back home, and also Mary, and Joanie, but with this PTSD with his dog Eddie flaring up, and now this stuff with Adam going on, we could use another hand with him as well you know".

Sighing softly, she nodded her head, taking a breath in, "I know Chin and Abby were thinking of coming back as well. Auntie is getting sick and Chin wants to spend time with her and to take care of her, He loves being the leader of the taskforce out there, but I think he is home sick and just wants to come home, and Sara misses it in Hawaii as well".

Whilst Danny loved working with the newer guys, Junior, Tani, and now Quinn, and even Adam, he really enjoyed working with Chin and Kono as well. There was just something about it, the four of them Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono were there from the start, they knew those offices before it even looked like anything nice when they still had to navigate their way through boxes and boxes of case files and paperwork.

"We'd love to have you all back Hun", Danny smiled softly, hearing Grace walking through the door with her younger brother. With Catherine back, it made for a cluttered space in Steve's house, but Danny's house was almost done getting fixed and they were almost nearly ready to go back home, but Danny and even Grace loved being able to keep eye on Steve and Eddie, even though Catherine was home as well.

"Thanks Danny, it means a lot.. Look I gotta go, I've got some things I need to start to organise as well as tell my current boss of my plans to resign, I'll be back before you know it, and then we can talk about everything". By everything, she meant about Danny's current situation as well, dealing with the fact that things weren't working out with Rachel and a potential new love had died, plus the Steve and Adam issues. "I look forward to seeing your smiling face back on the island, talk to you soon Hun".

Once she hung up, her eyes automatically trained down to her chest, where she always wore her wedding and engagement rings. She admired Malia for continuing to wear her engagement ring even when her and Chin were no longer a couple and decided to do the same. She regretted walking away from her marriage every single day since, and really hoped that it was not too late to save Adam and perhaps get a second chance at their marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

All of this was some burning desire to move on from his past, he missed Kono and being apart of the taskforce she used to be involved with herself nearly killed him everyday. He tried to tell himself that he was over her, but the truth was, he would never get over Kono. It was why he never could find it in his heart to file for divorce, they were legally separated and yet not yet divorced. There must be a reason why neither of them could find it in their hearts to file for one, though both were too stubborn to say anything. 

It was never meant to be this way, he never meant to go behind Steve’s back and betray him this way, he just knew that Kenji was not fit to lead the Yakuza when he brutally murdered Hajime Masuda to become oyabun. Becoming involved with Hajime’s daughter Tamiko put him in hot water, and started a dangerous liaison with Tamiko, her father and the Yakuza. 

He had to admit, he enjoyed spending time with her, and yet he felt nothing when he slept with her. All of this was a means of getting out of his own head, his own heartache at his failed marriage. 

Even when he thought of Kono now, his heart still skipped a beat, thinking of their wedding day and what they went through to get to that point, he wondered why they didn’t try harder to fight for their marriage and for their love. His love for Kono was still strong and it was hard being in that office where she had worked, working with the very people who gave her such a big start in her early career. Feeling his lovers presence, he sighed softly as she handed him a cup of coffee and kissed his shoulder. 

She was smart, and she knew all the moves he had made lately was nothing to do with the love he felt for her, but out of loyalty to her father, and maybe retribution for what he felt a betrayal for entering the taskforce. Tamiko knew that Adam still loved his wife, it was why he had never filed for divorce and had never gotten rid of any of the photographs of her and of them as a couple. 

“Adam, I know there is something bothering you.. You can talk to me”, came her soft voice.. 

She was still hurting after the death of her father and losing her fiancé only last year, but she had begun to move on, and slowly was falling in love with Adam, and she thought for a while he was with her as well, but now she realised that Adam would never stop loving Kono Kalakaua, “It’s nothing Tamiko, nothing for you to worry about anyway”. 

Holding the mug up to her lips, she took a sip of her own coffee and then sighed, using one hand to wrap it around the palm of her hand to keep her warm. She didn’t want to have this conversation with him now, but she tried to hold on as long as she could, maybe for her own selfish reasons of not wanting to be alone after her fathers death but now.. She just couldn’t see a future with them.. With her fiancé, she had seen that future, but she didn’t with Adam.

Pulling away from him, she really thought he could be honest with her about how he felt, and now that realisation was out of the way, she knew she couldn’t stay with him. “I thought we could be honest at least with each other, but I see you can’t be honest with anyone Adam”. 

Turning around to face her, his back leaning on the balcony rails, he reached for her hand before she could run off, she stayed where she was but pulled her hand away, “Tamiko, I don’t understand, what are you talking about?”, part of him wanted to feel her arms around him so he could imagine it was Kono, and the other part, he was slightly relieved she had pulled away. 

“I know you try to hide it from me and from everyone you know, but you can’t fool me any more.. Adam, I know you still love Kono and you aren’t over her yet.. If you were, you would have filed for divorce but neither of you have, and I honestly can’t be with a man that is still in love with his estranged wife.. I might have been the daughter of a Yakuza boss, but I still deserve a good man that will love me for me, not for what my family could do for you”. 

Adam went to speak, but she held her hand up, she wasn’t finished yet.. “You aren’t a bad guy Adam, in fact, you are one of the good guys and If I could have another chance with my fiancé, I’d take it, so if there is any chance at all for you and Kono, you need to find out.. and please.. stay as far away from the Yakuza as you can Adam.. You have become a better man, don’t let them take that away from you”. 

Before he could even get a word out, Tamiko had turned on her heels and walked back inside, and into the bathroom to shower, dress and then leave. Once she was in the bathroom, she locked the door and pressed her back on it, holding her hand over her mouth so stifle her cries. She had been falling for Adam, and she was excited for their future before her father’s death, and ever since that night, she had felt like it wasn’t working and that he just wasn’t present with her, and looking back, she saw all the signs, she just never wanted to admit it because she had wanted to be the one for Adam but while he still had feelings for Kono, she would never be the one. 

Throwing his half full mug to the ground, letting the ceramic break in pieces, he gripped the railing tight, taking a moment to calm down.. He knew she was right, deep down, he was still very much in love with Kono. He had other girlfriends before her, but she had been the one to change him, to make him a better man and to make him want to be a better version of himself. Knowing he had broken trust with Steve and even Lou, the way he looked at him when he was out there in the woods trading Kenji’s godson for Bonnie, he wasn’t sure how he was going to get that back, he wasn’t even sure if Kono would want him back.. Maybe she had moved on with someone, they didn’t talk much anymore. 

He was a lost soul, in need of someone to pull him back from the brink of despair, and from the edge of the cliff…


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long two weeks, but finally she was on her way to San Francisco to meet up with Chin, Abby and Sara for breakfast before her flight back to Honolulu. She was nervous at seeing everyone again, She occasionally talked to Steve and Danny on the phone but not as often as she liked, and hearing there were new recruits and they had hyped her up so much was daunting as well. 

Knowing Adam was there was making her feel sick to her stomach as well… Danny had kept her appraised of the situation and it seemed that whilst Adam was still on the island, he had gone to ground the last two weeks and wasn’t taking phone calls or house calls. Once she reached the little cafe where she was meeting her family, she smiled softly when she saw her niece.. She had grown an inch or two taller and broke out in a run when she saw Kono getting out of her rental car. 

“Hiiii Sara”, she swung the ten and a half year old up into her arms and hugged her tight, smiling happily. “Missed you Auntie Kono”, Sara kissed her cheek as Kono locked the car up, and then began to walk over to the cafe where Chin and Abby were inside already. “I missed you too kiddo, and why you are getting so big, nearly too big for me to carry you”. Sara giggled and smiled, wrapping her arms around Kono’s neck, “Well, I am turning eleven this year”, as though that explained it all. 

“Well that must be why then”, once they were inside the cafe, she put Sara down who ran back over to where Chin and Abby were seated and Kono followed close behind, both Chin and Abby standing up to greet and hug Kono, “How you doing cuz?”, Chin asked once they were seated back down, Abby already knowing that Chin wanted to have a moment with his cousin, “Why don’t we go wash up for breakfast Miss Sara and then we can grab some menu’s since Auntie Kono hasn’t eaten here before”. 

After they had left, Kono sighed, looking down at the table before her eyes returned to Chin. “What am I doing cuz? What if he doesn’t want me there, he has a new girlfriend and I just.. I don’t want to get there to find out I’m too late”. She had spent the last two weeks coming to the realisation she was still in love with Adam and that Danny was right, like she did when she went with him when he needed to hide from the Yakuza, she needed to fight for him now as well. 

She had put her apartment on the market, resigned from her job and was freaking now out. Chin took her hand in his and the moment she felt his hand on hers, she took a few deep breathes and began to calm down a little. “I know you are scared Kono, but you won’t know till you go and see for yourself.. You said so yourself, you aren’t happy in Nevada anymore and you always planned on going back home to Hawaii anyway, with or without Adam, Hawaii is your home cuz”. 

Chin, Abby and Sara were planning on making the move back themselves, but Chin needed time to get the new team leader that was taking over up to speed on what was going on, so they wouldn’t be back for another few weeks yet. “Hawaii will always be your home too cuz and I’m glad you are coming back as well, I have a feeling the taskforce is going to be a different feel with the new members Danny was telling me about”. 

He nodded his head and chuckled, “I doubt they will have room for us all, Abby is going back to HPD, and I’ll talk to Steve when I get back, see where he wants me”. He didn’t mind going back to HPD, one of his friends was a Detective, Gordon Katsimoto and Captain Tanaka, “I am sure Steve will want you back on the taskforce”. Danny had already told her that he had spoken to Steve and there was a place for her on five-o. 

“I’m sure he will”, he smiled softly at the memory that Steve had told them both that there would always be a place for them in the five-o taskforce. “You’ll call when you get in yeah?” Over the years, he had always kept tabs on Kono, promising her father when they left the island that he would keep an eye out on her even though they both knew she was very capable of looking out for herself. 

“Of course I will.. and first place after seeing Mom and Dad, I’m gonna visit Auntie and I might even FaceTime you as well, so look out”. Though their family was big, they were close knit and they were healing from the issues that steamed from Chin being accused of taking payoffs, even Sid was looking forward to both Chin and Kono coming home. After the football game when they had Sid’s help and seen that Chin had saved his life that night, they had been making mends and building bridges. 

Just then, Sara came back to the table and slid into the spot next to Kono, Abby taking the seat on the booth next to Chin on the opposite site of Kono and Sara and came with menus. “Okay Sara, now I know you guys eat here a lot, what do you think I should get?”, Kono asked her niece, smiling softly at her, trying to keep the mood light. She didn’t see the three often but she knew Sara wasn’t thrilled with Kono moving back to the island without them, even though Chin and Abby had gently told her a few times they would be following her. 

Abby was like a sister to Kono, she could always talk to Chin about anything, but if Chin was busy and unavailable, she felt the same level of comfort with Abby as well. She did wonder when her cousin would pop the question because it felt like the natural next step, perhaps maybe when they moved back.. She couldn’t wait till they all ended up back on the island but she was still a bit nervous about seeing Adam for the first time since he left to go back to Hawaii. 

All those memories, all those feelings, they all came crashing back to her the moment that Danny told her he was in trouble, she just hoped she wasn’t too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam felt like he hit bottom.. He was back to not showing, drinking all day and just ignoring everyones phone calls. Steve, Lou, Tani, Quinn, Junior, he ignored them all, he even ignored the Yakuza.. He wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore or why he had even decided to jump back into bed with the Yakuza. 

It might be his birth rite and his blood to be involved in the family business, but this is what he fought so hard for to get out of, to live a life in peace away from them with Kono and that was taken away from him as well. 

This is what he thought he deserved, he came into this world with Yakuza ties, may as well leave this world the same way.. Once Tamiko left him, he spiralled.. It wasn’t because he was upset at her leaving him, but because of the fact that it reminded him of how things ended with Kono. 

As much as he thought he was doing better in that arena, it was watching Tamiko walk out on him that showed him that he had been masking the pain and putting on a brave front.

Getting that badge meant the world to him, becoming a part of five-o was all he had ever wanted, not as much as Jerry but though he was always involved in the five-ohana when Kono was a member, he always still felt a bit of an outsider and now he had the badge and the gun himself. It meant a lot that Steve McGarrett had trusted him enough to give him a badge and a job with five-o.

Now he had gone and all but destroyed that in one fell swoop, he hadn’t been taking Steve’s calls mainly because he didn’t want to see the look of disappointment on the man’s face. He wasn’t sure he could do this deal with the Yakuza anymore, the one that said he would report information back as to what five-o were doing.. 

He wasn’t sure why he even agreed to it in the first place.. He had never wanted to betray Steve like that and yet he had. Steve had his back right from the get go, he could have killed him when he had taken Joe White hostage to beat information out of him on where his father was.. but he saw that Adam was a man looking for another way, and he supported him. 

Lou’s niece nearly died because of the Yakuza, and it was only Adam’s quick thinking that got her out alive, and he knew he wasn’t sure he could ever show his face to Lou again after that. It hurt, but he only had himself to blame for his actions. 

Even Catherine and Steve’s sister Mary had tried to talk to him.. He knew they wouldn’t take sides, they would just listen to him and be there for him, but he couldn’t face anyone right now.. He failed Steve, he failed the taskforce and the state of Hawaii, and he had failed himself. 

They must have been desperate to try to reach him because as he reached for another bottle of bourbon, his second in a space of two hours, he saw his phone vibrate. He wasn’t even sure why it was on, then he remembered.. He had been Facebook stalking Kono. The caller ID was Chin Ho Kelly, his estranged wife’s cousin.. 

Reaching for his phone, he hit the ignore button, “Sorry Chin”, he whispered while opening the bottle and downing half of the alcohol in one go. If he wasn’t ready to speak to Steve, he certainly wasn’t ready to deal with a pissed off Chin either. While Steve had trusted him, it took Chin time to warm up to Adam which he couldn’t blame the guy. Chin and Kono were always tight and close and they were each others protectors. 

In his bedroom with the doors locked and the window shades drawn, it was nearly pitch black even though it was only around eleven am that day and he heard pounding on his door, “Adam open up, we know you are in there, come on buddy, we just want to talk, we’re all worried about you”. It was Steve and most likely Danny with him, and possibly Tani.. He hoped if he ignored them, they would go away, but knowing Steve, he would shoot the lock on the door and come in by force if he had to. 

Before he could decide his next move, another voice stopped him in his tracks.. That all too familiar soft voice he hadn’t heard except on old voice mails in a long time, “Adam, please.. It’s Kono.. please let me in, I’m worried about you”. Her voice sounded scared, and worried.. He could ignore Steve and even Danny, but could he ignore the one person that could possibly make all the hurt go away.. “Steve and Danny are gone, it’s just you and me, please.. let’s talk”. 

Standing slowly, a little wobbling and unsteady on his feet, he moved to the bedroom door, unlocking and opening it before he moved out into the living room.. The whole apartment was a mess, and he was an even bigger mess, but it was Kono.. How could he ignore her? Unlocking the door and then opening it, he wasn’t sure what to expect, but there she was, standing right in front of him, the tears already staining her cheeks as she took in the sight of him. 

“Ohh Adam”, she whispered softly before walking straight into the apartment, closing the door behind her and then wrapping him in her arms, not caring if he smelt and hadn’t showered in days. She wasn’t aware that Tamiko left him, but right now that was the furthest thing from her mind. She reached behind her, and locked the door, having already promising Steve and Danny that she would get through to him enough so he would speak to them, but first things first. 

She pulled away from him, Adam holding her at arms length to take her in, feeling so surprised she was even here, “Wha, what are you doing here Kono?”, he couldn’t help but ask in his soft voice.. Shaking her head, her eyes filled with tears, “Let’s take care of you first, get you in a shower and sober, and then some food in you.. I had Kamakona make some of your favourites.. you can sleep after that. and then we talk okay, no negotiations”. 

He saw the look on her face, knowing better then to argue with her and nodded silently as he followed her to the bedroom and into the ensuite bathroom where she began to run the shower, “Shower, I’ll go grab lunch from outside”. At the look of hesitation from him, she sighed softly, touching his face with care, “I’ll be right back, I promise”. 

Once he closed the door to the shower, she had to take a moment for herself, holding her hand over her mouth as she sinked down onto the floor of the bedroom, trying hard not to cry at seeing him this way.. Seeing him validated her thoughts, she still loved him and no matter what Steve, Danny or even Lou thought, she wanted to fight for her husband the way she should have back in Nevada.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning - Trigger scenes.. Mentions of Underage rape. 

Sitting there in silence was hard.. Usually when they ate, they were always very flirty with each other, and talking about everyday things like work and family, but now, it was a little awkward.. Adam had to wonder how much the rest of the team had told Kono about what had been going on with him lately.. It also made him wonder why she was even here to begin with.. 

She was the one that ultimately left him, and so this was rather difficult to even be in the same room as her right now.. 

Adam still loved her more then he had ever loved anyone in the world and like Steve and Catherine’s relationship, he couldn’t see himself with anyone else long term aside from Kono.. She was the woman that brought a fresh perspective to him, make him excited to be alive and helped him realise the man that he wanted to be.. 

What in the hell was he doing involved with the Yakuza? He had lost his way quite spectacularly and he wasn’t even sure what he was doing.. He knew he was now jeopardising that relationship with them by ignoring them, and yet at the same time, he didn’t feel right with what he was asked to do when he was in Japan… He never felt he could spy on Steve and his team mates like that.. 

Losing Kono had been hard and it was still hard every day to deal with.. He initially wanted to be in control of the Yakuza to try to make them a more legal business like he did with his families company, and he saw Tamiko as a way in.. He knew she had always saw him as someone that could be in her future, he was not proud to say that he used her for his own personal means, but now, he just wasn’t sure what he was doing at all now. 

The tension was thick enough to cut the air with a knife and knowing Kono, she was formidable dealing with suspects in rendition and he couldn’t help but wondering what was coming for him.. The silence was almost deafening, waiting for someone to cut through that tension and say something, though he wasn’t sure he could speak right now.. 

His heart was in his throat and nervous energy was radiating off him.. Having finished lunch, they were just sitting.. 

Waiting for the other to break, until in a loud and angry voice that nearly made him jump in his seat.. “Why Adam? Why the hell would you go running back to the Yakuza and jump into bed with them”. Part of her did mean Tamiko with the bed part, but she also meant it as a metaphor for being back in business with the Yakuza. As angry as she was with him, she still was very much in love with him, and it hurt to think that her leaving the marriage could have kickstarted this. 

Sighing softly, he finished off his water, putting the glass back on the table, shaking his head.. “I don’t want you to think it had anything to do with you.. I don’t want you to place the blame on yourself Kono, but I felt lost after losing you.. I had already tried my hand at being with five-o before you left, I got Jesse killed.. Steve and Danny gave me a home with five-o yes, but I just.. I couldn’t let it lie, I couldn’t let Kenji get away with forcing Hajime Masuda to give up being the head of the Hawaii faction of the Yakuza”. 

The thing was, Kono knew everything, she knew that he had gotten involved with Tamiko before any of this happened, and that being with her was the reason why he felt he needed to get his hands dirty again… He might not love Tamiko, but being around her and her father and the Yakuza, it made him think of the past and that after all the issues they had faced, it would have all been his if he didn’t go legit.. “Adam, we both know that you got involved with Tamiko long before any of that happened with Kenji and Hajime”. 

Shaking her head, she reached for the water pitcher and poured them both another glass of water, and then took a sip of her own, “You might have felt lost after losing us, I understand that.. You don’t think I felt that way too.. and Steve and Danny might have given you a home with five-o, but you are the one that decided to continue to drown yourself in that loneliness.. Instead of talking to someone, anyone at all, you decided to start this tryst with Hajime’s daughter.. You wanted to get closer to him and to the business.. It’s all you have known most of your adult life, so I get it Adam”. 

Part of her didn’t want to feel angry at him, she wanted to hold him in her arms and tell him it was going to be okay, but before she did that, she knew she had to do this.. Adam didn’t know she had come back to the island permanently, and that Chin, Abby and Sara weren’t far behind her.. His eyes were filled with tears, and yet he was a little angry as well… “No, you don’t get it Kono… I left the taskforce and the special investigation that Steve had me on so I could focus on you, on us.. and when I got back to you, you barely wanted me near you.. Whenever I touched you, you flinched”.

He was sobering up quick now, the shower had helped a lot and so was the amount of water that Kono kept giving him.. As soon as his glass was empty, she would quickly refill it.. Continuing, he added in a soft voice, “You’ve always know who you wanted to be in life.. A surfer, and then when you couldn’t be a pro surfer anymore, you changed your goal to become a cop and you did that.. I’ve never been good enough for you Kono.. I’m always going to be a Noshimuri with ties to the Yakuza wether I like it or not”. 

Shaking her head, she disagreed with that notion.. He might be a Noshimuri, but he was better then his father or brother could ever be, and he had a chance to redo the Noshimuri legacy, and make it one for future Noshimuri’s to be proud of.. Kono loved him regardless, she knew he was a complicated man with a complicated history when she met him, and that her being with him would cause some raised eyebrows but nevertheless, she fell hard for him. 

“Stop that Adam.. Don’t say that.. please don’t put yourself down like that.. So you were born into a family that dealt in illegal activities, and you might have felt the temptation at times to go down that path yourself.. I know you are a good man, you have shown me that so many times.. and regardless of you being the son of Hiro Noshimuri, it doesn’t mean you need to still have ties to that world.. You can create your own legacy”. 

The job had gotten to her.. Ever since that first prostitution ring they busted here on Oahu, she had felt different.. Angry all the time.. She had never told anyone in her family including Chin or her family that she too had been raped as a teenager.. It was a boyfriend, someone she thought she could trust, a boy who had plans to do the same to her that those girls she was now fighting for had to deal with.. It was only sheer luck that the day he had been planning on abducting her, it was the day of her cousin Chin’s police academy graduation and she had not left the families side the whole time. 

After seeing her with her cop family, he had backed off, not wanting to attract the kind of heat he would get for kidnapping a member of a cop’s family. She had blacked it all out of her mind for many years, but that case had brought it all back.. It was why she couldn’t let it go, she hadn’t known at the time that was what her then boyfriend planned for her, but now, she put all the pieces together.. Looking at Adam, she sighed softly.. She hadn’t wanted to tell this story, but she knew now that she had to….


	6. Chapter 6

Warning - Trigger scenes.. Mentions of Underage rape. 

The reason why she left the island to work in Carson City, Nevada was to help take down the sex trafficking ring. They had taken down the Hawaii faction of the ring, and yet she felt that there wasn’t enough of a voice for these girls, that somebody needed to stand up and take care of this issue once and for all.. 

It all steamed from her need to manage her own grief of what happened to her all those years ago, being raped had a stigma attached to it which is why she never said anything to anyone.. She never wanted anyone to look at her with disgust or pity, or sympathy. 

Now was her time to speak up, she only hoped that Adam loved her enough to not feel disgusted or pity her when he looked at her.. Neither of them were virgins when they began seeing each other, but neither had ever told their stories about their first time to the other.. Kono was ashamed, it wasn’t like in the movies or how the television shows showed a first time to be. 

What she didn’t know either was that Adam had gone through something similar, his father had brought him an Oiran, Japanese for prostitute so that he could /man/ up and lose his virginity.. His younger son Michael was much better suited to take over the company then Adam was, Adam never seemed interested much in learning the family business, but as his eldest child, it was his birthright to take over for him.. 

That experience left Adam ashamed, he didn’t enjoy the sex at all with the Oiran, and though he had sex many times after that, he never really felt fulfilled till he met Kono.

“Adam, there’s something I need to tell you”. Her voice trembled and she felt like she was going to be sick.. “Nobody knows, not even Chin.. please don’t tell him”. She never wanted to report the rape mainly because she was scared that nobody would believe her.. She was a well known surfer even at fifteen, and the circles she ran in back then, there was a lot of hooking up and underage sex going on.. 

It was not something she ever did, but a lot of the surfers, male and female she hung with were hooking up. “When I was fifteen”, Adam could sense this was hard for her to talk about and he leant over the table and took her hand in his, her breathing calming a little at his touch.. As much as she did begin to flinch when he touched her, it had been a reaction to a feeling she had long since managed to forget that had come to the surface. 

Taking another breath, it was like she was ready to puke at saying this, but she needed to get it out, so he could truly understand.. “When I was fifteen”, she began again, “I was involved with a guy, he was nearly eighteen.. and no, Chin, nor my parents knew I was seeing him.. He kept wanting to have sex with me, and I kept saying no, I wasn’t ready.. anyway, one night, I was out with some friends I surfed with.. He came by and when it came time to go home, he gave me a ride”. 

Swallowing hard, Adam couldn’t believe what she was saying, he already knew what it was, and he felt terrible that she never felt she could confide in him.. He squeezed her hand gently, urging her to tell the rest of her story.. “On the way home, he stopped in a spot known for kids to make out at.. We began to make out, but then when we started to move his hand up my thigh underneath my dress, I told him no again”. 

Eyes nearly blurry from the tears she was holding back, she kept going, “He kept moving his hand up till he reached my swimming bottoms, his other hand groping my breast.. His breath smelt of alcohol and marijuana and even though I was strong back then as well, I couldn’t stop him from forcing himself onto me”. She avoided saying the word rape, she hated that word for some reason when she applied it to herself, “I cried the entire time… so when the sex trafficking ring reared it’s head in Hawaii, and then I decided to go to Nevada, I was.. I guess triggered.. I never was able to heal from it because I just buried it, and pretended like it never happened”. 

Adam’s body had grown ridged in his seat.. To think that Kono had gone through this all alone, and hadn’t ever told anyone what happened back then, his heart broke more then what it already was.. He tugged her hand till she stood up with him, and he wrapped two loving arms around her, his own eyes welling with tears, “I’m so sorry Kono”. Whispering those words over and over again, the two them gently swaying back and forth as he comforted her.. 

Now he understood, the job had gotten to her, it had gotten too personal and it had opened up a wound that had never truly had a chance to heal.. “Your not angry at me? For not telling you?”, her words were soft whispers, but what she truly needed to hear from him was that he didn’t think of her any differently. Pulling back a little to look in her eyes, he wiped her tears away with his thumbs, and smiled softly. 

“I’m really not angry.. I just wish I knew so I could have been more patient with you and understanding.. I love you Kono, nothing will ever change that.. I too have a similar kind of story, not one where I was forced onto like you were, but my father paid for a Japanese prostitute for me, to ‘make me a man’ was his words.. I felt nothing but shame the whole time it was happening.. I was thirteen, my brother was only ten at the time.. I didn’t have sex again till I was over the age of eighteen after that experience”. 

His eyes didn’t show any prejudice or any disgust or sympathy at her, just understanding and respect.. “I’m sorry you had to go through that too Adam, neither of us got a chance to have a normal and happy first time… It’s why I think of our first time as my first real experience of being with a man that cared for me”. Kono had been involved with men before Adam, in particular Ben Bass, and he had been her first sexual encounter after her ex boyfriend raped her, and though he never knew what happened to her, he was understanding and was really gentle.. “I love you Adam, nothing has ever changed that nor will it”. 

It wasn’t till she met Adam though that she really felt true love for the first time.. Her ex boyfriend, it was more of a crush, and then Ben was more like puppy love.. Adam was the first man she ever had true feelings towards, and the sex was incredible mainly because it wasn’t just physical gratification on either end. They both waited months and many dates before he invited her back to his place and that first time together had taken her breath away.. It was when she knew she wanted no one else.. 

Hearing her say that gave him hope for the two of them, if only they had sat down and had this discussion a year ago, he knew they had many hurdles and up hill battles, and arguments still to come but right now, they were right where they needed to be.. “Why didn’t you tell anyone Kono?”, Adam took her by the hand and led her to the couch, sitting down and pulling her down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder as soon as she was comfortable. 

Sighing softly, she looked up at him from her position and kissed the edge of his mouth, “My father, Chin’s dad and Chin and another cousin Sid who were all in the HPD would have taken matters into their own hands and honestly, I didn’t want the stigma that I knew would be attached to me as a ‘victim’.. I was young and ashamed, I felt like I could have fought back.. and I just froze.. and I didn’t want people saying I must have been asking for it, or wanting it.. It’s why a lot of victims don’t come forward, because they are afraid they will be the one to blame, not the man/men that hurt them”. 

Leaning in, he brushed his lips over hers just very gently and softly before pulling back.. “We might have a lot of work ahead of us, we might have days where we are happy and then days where we are arguing again, but I’m saying now what I should have said a year ago.. I’m fighting for you Kono and for us.. I know that me being involved in the Yakuza presents issues, but I’m willing to do whatever is necessary to get your trust back and to get back trust from Steve as well”. 

He knew a way that he could start as well. Perhaps he could be a double agent of sorts.. Make the Yakuza think he was on there side, feed them fake intel about HPD and the taskforce, but then feed five-o real intel regarding the Yakuza.. As scared as he was to face Steve, Danny and even Lou after what happened with his niece, he needed to meet with them and really clear the air with them.. “I know you will Adam.. and I’m here to stay.. I moved back in part because Chin, Abby and Sara are coming back.. His mother is not well, and because I felt like being involved with that trafficking ring was turning me into someone I didn’t even like.. and then when Danny called me and told me about what was going on with you.. that was my decision truly made.. I’m fighting for us Adam, I love you so much”. 

Looking into her eyes, his hands resting on either side of her cheeks, he smiled softly.. “I love you so much Kono”, he whispered, leaning in and kissing her again, his heart melting when he felt her shift and move into his lap, kissing back just as deeply and passionately.. Not even on the island for a full day and already she was reconnecting with her estranged husband, at that, she was horrified thinking of something and pulled away.. “What about Tamiko?”.. He shook his head to indicate not to worry, “She wasn’t you Kono, and she knew that.. She left, we don’t need to worry about her”. 

Just as she was about to answer, her phone rang.. Taking it out of her pocket, she looked at the caller ID, It was Steve.. “Hey Boss”, she answered the phone in her business, ready to take on anything action… “I’ll admit, I missed hearing that”. Kono chuckled and moved off Adam’s lap to talk to Steve.. “What’s up?”, she already knew what he would be wanting.. “Is our boy ready to talk yet?” Steve still wanted Adam to know that he was going to give him the benefit of the doubt.. “We can do it there.. Danny and I just want to clear the air with him and figure out what’s going on”. Adam having heard Steve’s side of the conversation nodded his head and Kono put it on speaker.. “I’m ready Steve.. You and Danny can come in”. 

He had sobered up a lot over the last few hours since Kono turned up and now he was ready to finally face the music, hoping that he hadn’t destroyed what he had with five-o.. He did want to turn the Hawaii faction of the Yakuza around, and he knew that beating Kenji was the only way, but he did need Steve’s trust and approval.. He just hoped it wasn’t too late to fix things with the rest of his five-o team mates.


	7. Chapter 7

Taking a breath, he sighed softly as Steve and Danny walked in.. He initially wanted to gain a trust with Tamiko so that he could win his way into the Yakuza.. He wanted to legitimise the business, at least the Hawaii faction, and then in turn, the rest of the world..It was a big move, a bold move especially to try on his own.. Then Tamiko’s father was murdered by Kenji so he could take over.. Even though he didn’t have any romantic feelings towards Tamiko, he still saw her as a friend and he hated to see her hurting over her father’s death… 

So the real reason he went to Japan was to take down the Yakuza, He wanted to have them make him an oyabun. As oyabun, he would have been able to dismantle the entire operation from within. To then prove his loyalty, he made the decision to become an inside man for them, and start feeding them HPD intel.. It was a risk, but he had to do it and he was only giving them enough information about HPD to give him time to gather evidence he needed and it was working… 

He had planned to go after Kenji himself, he was gaining more and more evidence needed to take him and his entire crew and operation down.. 

but then when Tamiko left him amidst the whole debacle with Lou’s niece, he decided to lay low for a while with five-o.. He still came in and did what he needed to do at work, but laying low meant coming in, doing his job and not saying a word to anyone.. Nobody could know what he was doing or else it could jepordise what he was doing.. He knew that Steve would want to get five-o involved or shut it down. 

While staying low, he continued to gain evidence, and gain Kenji’s trust, he showed them just enough to have them thinking he was on there side, but he was working the whole time for five-o.. It’s why he had handed in his gun and badge, to keep his cover up to the Yakuza that he was not involved with five-o anymore.. 

Though once he to back to Hawaii and began implementing his plan, he slipped back into old ways.. He had been going to AA meetings, and the secrecy of the whole thing, feeling like even though he was working for five-o the whole time, he had at the same time betrayed Steve’s trust by not letting him in, Tamiko leaving knowing he still loved Kono and that she was being used, it all got to him.. It’s why Kono had found him the way she had, drunk and out of sorts.. 

After talking to Kono, he knew that he needed to let Steve and Danny in, and let the taskforce help… 

He just needed some more time before he put his plan into action.. He knew now with Kono by his side that she would support him, though he wasn’t sure how she would feel about the whole story coming out.. It was hard thinking he might lose her before he could truly get her back, they had a brief conversation when she was in town for Doris McGarrett’s funeral which had ended with them in his bed but beyond that, they hadn’t really discussed much at all, and they never really discussed anything after they slept together, but it was after that night when he knew he still loved her and had feelings for her. 

He had the video footage or Kenji executing Ends and Haru, now all he needed was to take him down.. His alcoholism had prevented him from moving ahead with that plan till now, though he was planning on leaving that part out for now.. His conversation with Kono had lasted for several hours and it was now leading into early afternoon, early evening. 

Adam was exhausted and he wanted to put the last motions in play before he went after Kenji the next day, so he wanted this done.. Sitting down with Steve and Danny opposite him on the couch, Kono by his side, he carefully explained everything that had been going on, him getting close to Tamiko to get a membership back into Yakuza.. His initial plan was to take down Masuda, but then the plan changed when Kenji had him killed.. He could have left it alone but seeing how her father’s death affected her, he knew he couldn’t back down.. He needed to keep going, part of him cared enough about getting justice for Hajime and Tamiko Masuda, and the other part wanted to take down the Yakuza for good. 

Feeling nervous, he felt Kono slip her hand into his and squeeze as he spoke and told his story, taking a few deep breaths here and there. 

“So, Let me get this straight Adam”, Steve began, not failing to notice how comfortable Adam and Kono looked together already. He did love the two of them together and whilst his trust in Adam was low at this point he trusted Kono and he she trusted Adam, that was enough for him.. 

“Your plan to take down the Yakuza was to fly to Japan and have them make you an oyabun?”, he continued, looking at him straight in the eye. “Yes”, he replied nodding his head, taking another breath”.. Steve nodded his head in response murmuring, “Uh-huh”. Letting Adam continue, he waited patiently for him, “And as oyabun, I would have been able to dismantle the entire operation from within”. His was down, looking at the ground, not wanting to meet either of their eyes.. 

Danny was next to speak up, “And I am guessing, to prove your loyalty”, his hands flying around like they normally do, “you decided to become an inside man for them and start feeding them HPD”, Adam cut him off responding by adding, “I was giving them morsels Danny, just enough to keep them on the hook while I gathered the evidence I needed and it’s working so far”. 

Sighing softly, Steve needed Adam to know that whilst he was on board with this plan, it was the fact he wasn’t honest with him.. “Look the fact that you thought this plan of yours was the best way to do it, that’s not the problem here Adam”. Hs arm outstretched as he tried to make his point.. “You weren’t straight with me, alright, you lied to me multiple times”. Looking out to his side, he continued, “I gave you so many changes to come clean.. Adam, you gave me your badge, your gun and you quit.. then you showed back up here like nothing ever happened and wanted back in”. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t know this conversation would be hard, Adam knew it would be.. but he had to make Steve understand why he did what he did and kept him out of the loop, “You know as well as I do, you would have said it was too dangerous, shut everything down, but after what Kenji did, what he Tamiko through”, he paused, and looked over at Kono who continued to hold his hand, she knew he wanted to get justice for her father’s murder, “I did what I had to do okay?, I had to see this through”. 

The look on Steve’s face, he knew the man was getting angry, his brow was creasing and when he spoke, he raised his voice a little.. “Did? Cause that wasn’t your call to make, you didn’t just put yourself at risk”, looking towards the door where he knew the rest of the five-o team had been earlier, “you risked the reputation of this entire unit, don’t you see that, and that right there Adam”, he sighed, shaking his head.. “that’s hey, that’s something /I/ have too answer for”. 

Looking away, he nodded his head.. He could understand where Steve was coming from, but it still didn’t change what he thought and what he thought was he was doing was right for him.. “Look if you want my badge, I’ll understand”, he responded, not meeting the other man’s eyes till he had gotten it all out, and then he looked at his boss. Sighing softly, Steve didn’t want to lose Adam.. Yes there was some mistrust there now, but he didn’t want to lose him as a friend or an employee either.. “If I want your badge, I’ll take your badge, Alright.. Right now, what I want is for you to get some sleep, come in tomorrow and we’ll deal with this together as a team okay? Is that okay?”

Nodding his head, he sighed softy. He had been drinking a lot the last few days in the midst of finding the last pieces of evidence, “Of course, sounds find to me Steve”. At that, Steve stood up and Danny followed, and then both Kono and Adam stood up as well.. “I’ll let them out Adam”, she whispered softly, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.. It was hard having to hear that, in all her time as being on the taskforce, she had never heard Steve that angry with one of his team. 

Heading to the door with the, and walking them out, leaning against the door frame, “You aren’t gonna take his badge are you Steve?”, he sighed and shook his head, “Kono, I’m not going to take his badge, but I will let you know… It’s going to take a while before he earns our full trust back”. Nodding her head, she accepted what he said there and she too felt the same way.. After hearing all of that, she knew her and Adam had a ways to go as well.. “By the way, welcome back Kono”, he added as he handed her a badge.. 

Smiling softly, she ran her fingers over the badge, and waved to them as she closed the door, feeling excited, nervous, happy and apprehensive about the idea of being home, in the taskforce again and having Adam back in her life all at the same time. It was a lot of changes in a short time span but she knew she could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:   
> Thank you all for all your support. I was nervous doing chapters 5 and 6 because of the content involved in it, but I have gotten good feedback and I am really enjoying the angst of this story so far. I watched the most current episode of Hawaii five-o, episode 18 and there are spoilers in there, some of the dialogue for chapter 7 and 8 are directly from the episode. As soon as I saw the episode, only watching that very first part where it all came out about what Adam was really up to, I knew that I had to add this into my story.. I have changed a few things from the episode itself to be able to work in with my story, I did the talk with Steve and Adam before they took down Kenji and included Danny and then did the part where the hitmen broke into Adam’s apartment after.. I am really proud of chapter 7 and 8, I really feel it’s some of my best work in incorporating a bit of action as well as best I could. 
> 
> I know the last few days has been hard on us all.. Knowing that Hawaii five-o is coming to an end in April is heartbreaking, but I do want to reassure my readers, supporters and fans to know that I’m not going anywhere. I am going to continue on with my stories and keep giving you guys as much Hawaii five-o content, and especially as much of my OTP McRoll as I can. No matter what the ending is, I’ll continue with what I am doing and trying my best to make you all happy with what I write.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that evening after Kono had ducked out to get some dinner, the two of them were sitting out in the balcony, water glasses in hand, a pitcher of water on the table, the two of them were taking about everything that he had discussed with Steve and Danny earlier that afternoon. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this Adam?”, her voice was soft and light, with a hint of playfulness to let him know she wasn’t angry at him. She knew deep down why he hadn’t told her.. “You left all that out about this being your plan all along.. Is there a reason why?”

Sighing softly, he knew that Kono would want answers on that and it was the same as what he had told Steve and Danny. “I know you would have thought it was too dangerous or that you would have insisted on helping me to take them down, and I can’t put your life at risk, I just can’t kono”. 

She smirked at that and laughed softly, “You do remember what I do for a living right? I’m just as capable as you or anyone else”. She walked over to him and stood behind him and hugged him. “I appreciate the sentiment and it shows me you really do still care, but I’m not fragile Adam.. I’ve been involved in many take downs and raids”. 

He turned his head, his fingers lacing into here as he kissed her softly, “I know.. I do care and more importantly, I love you, you are my wife Kono and even if we have a lot of issues to work through, I’m meant to protect you, even if I know you can protect yourself”.. Taking her hand, he guided them over to the table and moved his laptop closer, unlocking it by pressing in his password. 

“I want to show you something Kono, this is part of what I have been working on the last few weeks, I’ve got the evidence I need to take down Kenji and the Yakuza for good”. He put the memory card in the SD slot on his laptop and turned the laptop around to Kono, whom had leant over the table, putting her glass down as she watched the screen. 

“Wow, Adam.. this is it.. this is what we have always needed to take down the Yakuza”, her eyes were wide watching wordlessly as Kenji shot two men in cold blood.. Looking at him, she sighed softly “Why didn’t you tell Steve and Danny about this earlier if you knew about it then?”

It wasn’t an accusation, it was just a question.. Adam wanted Steve, Danny and the rest of the team to trust him again, this wasn’t the best sure fire way to start to make that happen. “I want to be the one to take Kenji down Kono, and they wouldn’t have told me I wasn’t fit for duty today seeing as how I probably still have some alcohol in my system, I’ll bring it to them tomorrow when we go in”. 

Unbeknownst to them, whilst Kenji didn’t know to the extent of Adam’s betrayal to the Yakuza, and that he had always been on five-o’s side, he had sent men to tie up loose ends.. He knew that Adam Noshimuri couldn’t be trusted, no matter what the man said. As they were talking men in tactical gear and carrying weapons were currently moving their way closer to Adam’s apartment. “Okay, How about we head to bed and get some sleep? Seems like we have a big day ahead of us”.

Adam nodded his head, glad that he had Kono here with him and that she wasn’t planning on going anywhere at all. It made him feel safe and needed but most of all wanted. He knew there were many hard roads ahead but as long as he had Kono in his corner, he would be able to get past it all. 

Sleep sounded like a good idea right now, he was exhausted and ready to go to bed.. As much as he would like to show Kono how much he loved her and had missed her, he knew that as soon as his head hit the pillow, he would be out. “Sounds like a plan”. Leaning in, he kissed her softly, “I’ll be right behind you”, squeezing her hand before she let go to take the water back into the fridge. 

After cleaning up the kitchen, yawning she headed into the bedroom. About to go to the en-suite in Adam’s bedroom, it was then she heard commotion in the living room and shots being fired. She rushed to Adam’s bedside drawer where she instinctively knew he kept a spare gun, making sure to stay hidden while she peeked out the bedroom door. 

There appeared to be around four or five men, and she knew even though they were dressed in tactical gear that they weren’t members of five-o. Stepping one foot out of the room, two of them had already been taken out by Adam, looking around she could see Adam hidden behind one of the couches and making sure there was no others to her right, she took the safety off, one half of her body was in the bedroom, the other half out to get the best vantage point to be concealed, her body behind the door. Taking a shot, she got a few rounds off, the other shooters firing as well, hiding back behind the door for cover before taking a few more shots.. 

Finally between her and Adam, they had managed to take out the rest of the hitman, when the gunfire had stopped, she took a step carefully out the door, looking around and holding her gun in front of her, “is there anymore Adam?”, she asked as she continued taking small steps, forceful movements from one side to another, assessing the area as she had been trained to do.. She came upon a body, and kicked the gun away from him as Adam answered, “that’s all of them Kono”. 

He was out of breath and she continued moving her way through the apartment, the door having been kicked in, and Adam was sitting down on the ground, leaning against a cupboard with blood over him and a gun in his own hand. She rushed over to him and knelt down, “Adam, are you okay, you aren’t hit are you?”, she put her own gun down and quickly checked him for injuries.. “No, babe, I’m fine.. I’m not hit”. 

They both knew who did this.. It was Kenji, trying to tie up his loose ends and kill Adam, Kono sighed with relief when he confirmed that he wasn’t hit at all, she remembered the last time he had been shot and the fear she had felt.. They were only newlyweds, not even on their official honeymoon at that point and those fears came back to her all over again.. Not caring that he had blood on him, she threw her arms around him and let out a sob.. “It’s okay Kono”, he whispered as he held her tight, “Shhh, I’m okay, I promise”. 

Just then Lou came in with HPD backup, weapons drawn.. Neither of them had the time to call for backup, but they both knew someone most likely heard the shots and called police.. Seeing Adam and Kono on the floor hugging, he went over to them at the same time as putting his gun away, “Hey Adam, Kono, you two alright?”, he asked concerned. He might be still a little angry at Adam for what happened with his niece but he didn’t want anything to happen to the man either. 

Pulling away from Adam, Kono smiled softly at Lou, silently thanking him with her eyes, remaining on her knees next to Adam as he answered Lou, “Yeah, Kenji sent them”. Lou nodded his head, his hand on Kono’s shoulder, “Okay, all right, let’s get you both cleaned up”, he moved to help them up, Kono taking his hand as he continued, “Come on, we got to get you out of here, get you someplace safe, come on”. 

Kono stood up with the help of Lou and wrapped her around around him, “Thanks Lou”, she smiled softly and hugged him at the same time, Adam shook his head, “No, Lou, Lou”, his voice began out low, but got stronger and a little louder, wanting to put his point across, “What we need to do right now is take down Kenji and his crew, right now”. 

Letting go of Kono, Lou bent down a little to talk to Adam, “What are you talking about Adam?”, Before Adam said anything more, he got up, and headed out to the balcony where his laptop still was, reached for it, and as he he took out the USB that had the incriminating footage of Kenji, “I’ve been trying to dismantle of Kenji’s operation for months now”. Holding out the USB, he showed that to Lou.. He was still exhausted and his mind was running for miles, but he needed to do this. “And I finally have the evidence to do it”. 

It was at that moment that though he knew that Adam had a lot of work to make up to the team and in particular to his family, he realised that it all was to take down the Yakuza. He hadn’t had a chance to debrief with Steve and Danny so he didn’t know what Adam’s true intentions were till just now.. “Well, alright Sir, Steve and Danny are on the way, you two get cleaned up, geared up and I’ll notify Swat to be ready to go.. We’re gonna take down Kenji tonight”. 

Blinking back his tiredness, he leaned in and hugged Lou, “Thanks Lou”. He pulled away and Kono took his hand, “Let’s take a shower, get cleaned up Adam, then we can go be heroes and save the day”. All she wanted was to crawl into bed but his apartment was now a crime scene and they had one last thing to do and that was to arrest Kenji and send him to prison for the rest of his miserable life, and put away the rest of the Yakuza on the island.. They might not be able to take down the whole of the Yakuza, but at least they can finally be rid of the Hawaii faction of the organisation. Once this last job was done, then they could finally sleep and sleep well in each other’s arms they would do.


	9. Chapter 9

After having a shower and getting cleaned up, Adam, Kono, Lou, headed out to the place where Kenji had been staying at.. He had been lying low however Adam knew the location of where he would be, so he made sure Lou called Steve, Danny and SWAT out to that location as well. “Are you sure you wanna do this Adam? I mean, Kenji knows it’s you.. who’s to say he won’t do what the Yakuza did all those years ago and run us out of our own home”. 

Driving there, Lou had taken his own car whereas Adam and Kono went together in another one. Taken her hand in his own, he had to chuckle softly. “I need to do this Kono.. this is going to mean the end of the Yakuza operations here in Hawaii, and it is also one step closer to getting Steve to trust me again.. plus I really want to see the look on his face when I reveal to him that I’ve been working undercover the whole time”. 

Having only just returned home to Hawaii, Kono was obviously a little worried that there would be backlash where they would need to go into hiding again.. but she trusted Adam and knowing that he knew what the two of them went through the first time, he wouldn’t be doing it now if it meant they wouldn’t be able to stay in Hawaii or even in America. 

Nodding her head, she smiled softly, “I’m right here with you on this then.. Steve will trust you.. Remember, when you first met him, you and him didn’t see eye to eye because of the whole Joe situation, and you have become one of his closest friends.. so he will trust you, just give him some time to come around”. 

Behind them were Lou, and then trailing behind Lou was SWAT, getting ready to go in hot, tightening up their protective helmets and readying their guns. This was a massive bust for them, and anytime they were able to back up five-o, they knew they had to be ready to go. 

Knowing the kind of man that Kenji was, he knew that as soon as he had that hit carried out on himself, that Kenji would run, and if those man had succeeded in killing him and Kono, he would have been able to retreat to Japan before anyone would have realised who it was that killed him. Putting his foot down, he speed up a little, wanting to get to Kenji before he even made it out of his home. 

Pulling up, they all got out, drawing their weapons, Lou making the call, “five-o, drop your weapons”. Of course they all knew that the Yakuza wouldn’t go down without a fight, and so as soon as the Yakuza began to fire, five-o fired shots back.. Adam knew he had to get to Kenji, these men were a distraction to stop them from getting to him before he was able to leave.. 

As soon as he saw Kenji jump over the balcony and run off towards the forest, he knew he had to follow him.. “Kono, I’m going after him.. we can’t let him get away”. Kono nodded, crouched behind one of the open doors, still firing, “Go, we got this”. 

Keeping his gun trained on Kenji, he followed him, the light on his gun making it a little easier to see where he was going, Kenji firing his gun towards him and he had to quickly duck behind a tree to take cover. Adam knew he that he had worked too hard and risked so much that he couldn’t let him get away. 

The two of them continued to trade fire, and playing a game of cat and mouse, Kenji running through the forest, Adam following not far behind him. His torch attached to his gun showing him through the dark night, carefully looking from one side to another, constantly on the look out. Kenji had already run out of bullets and so as he flashed his torch around, he was completely caught off guard when Kenji came out and threw a punch towards him. 

Though Kenji got the first punch in, Adam very quickly managed to take control, throwing him on his back, where he moved on top of him and began punching him, however Kenji fought back and managed to punch back a couple of times before he began to crawl away, Adam reaching for his leg.. Both of them struggled for a moment before Adam managed to grab his gun once more, Kenji trying to take off when Adam hit him, the bullets going through his shoulder, and he fell to the ground. 

Adam stood up, pointing the the gun to the injured man, who had said “go ahead, finish”. Adam looked at Kenji, he knew in his head and in his heart he wasn’t going to kill the man.. Instead he said, “I want to hear you say it.. Masuda”. 

Kenji began laughing, his nose and face bloody as he said, “Yes, I killed Masuda, and you and your girlfriend would have been next had Tokyo not intervened”. Adam was angry, his hands holding the gun were shaking a little.. While he may have seemed like he wanted to take the shot, he was in control of himself the whole time. 

Pressing the com button on his earpiece, he requested some assistance, “I need EMTs behind the house right now”. When he was done doing that, he continued to Kenji, “You know, you were right not to trust me, I was working for five-o the whole time, playing you, and now I have video footage of you and your crew executing Endo and Haru”. 

Both men looked at each other for a moment, “You’re going away, Kenji and never getting out”. The other man smiled a little a him, nodding his head from his position on the ground.. “well done Noshimuri, except I don’t see how you can let me live”. Adam couldn’t help but smirk at that, laughing in his mind, “why, because you’ll talk?”

“Yes”, came Kenji’s response, and he smiled wider, “and I have a lot to say about you”. Having already known that he had come clean to Steve and Danny about everything, he knew that Kenji couldn’t hurt him anymore, “I’ll take my chances”. Before another word could be said, the EMTs showed up along with Junior and Lou behind them to assist.. They had managed to take down the rest of the bad guys and despite what Adam had done recently, they were happy that he was safe, and not injured. 

Sighing softly when he watched the paramedic’s take him off in the ambulance, he couldn’t believe how tired he was.. Yawning, he blinked his eyes a few times as Kono walked over to him, “Come on, let’s debrief Steve and the rest of the team what happened at home and then find someplace to stay tonight since your apartment is a crime scene”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: 
> 
> I am loving that this story is being well received.. As a McRoll writer for the Hawaii five-o fandom first and foremost, I was nervous in trying my hand at a different ship, but I have always loved the Kodam ship as well. It makes me feel very happy knowing other people love the ship as much as I do.. I was saddened when Grace Park and Daniel Dae Kim left the show, and even more saddened when we learnt that Kono and Adam had separated.. I knew it was the only way moving forward if Adam was going to stay involved in the show, but still sad anyway, so this is my result at fixing that mistake of them splitting up.


	10. Chapter 10

A week later and Adam was still on suspension from five-o.. He wasn’t fired or terminated, but he was on a but of a time out and while he could understand why, he did really just want his badge back and for Steve to forgive him.. His place had taken a while for CSU to go through seeing as how they also had to go through Kenji’s place, and so it wasn’t till three days later that Hirsch had been able to get into the apartment to clean.. 

Kono and Adam had been staying at the Hilton Hawaiian for the duration and even though the apartment had been cleaned a few days ago, they had elected to stay there a few more days to just relax and try to get their head around the fact that they were both on the island together and trying to put their relationship back together. 

Getting her job back at five-o meant the world to her, and though she was eager to get back to work, Steve allowed her a week or so to get back on her feet here on the island and for her and Adam to have some time together.. As much as he wasn’t sure if he could trust him just yet, he knew that he still wanted to call him a friend and he wanted to see Kono and Adam reunited and back where they belonged, together. 

It had been a tough start, Kono had come back on the day that the shit had hit the fan, the day that they were nearly killed and the day that Adam finally took down the Hawaiian faction of the Yakuza. They had their moments, ups and downs, arguments, trying to figure out where things had all gone wrong, but the bottom line was the more time she spent with him, the more she fell in love all over again with him.. 

It was their last night at the Hilton Hawaiian before they headed back to the apartment.. Not much had been said about what would happen long term wise with Kono staying with Adam, it just seemed inevitable that she would be spending majority of her time away from work with Adam and so it didn’t make much sense for her to buy a new house or apartment herself when there was more then enough room for the two of them at his apartment.. 

Laying on the couch, her head laying on his lap, she smiled as he fed her ice-cream and giggled feeling the coldness of the desert on her lips.. “So, this is our last night here”, she couldn’t help the slight seductiveness in her voice as it came out, “and?”, he questioned, catching on quickly, though he wanted her to say it to him.. They weren’t shy in being intimate with each other, and had pretty much been doing it anywhere they could in the giant space they were staying in.. 

Sex was always something they did well together, and it was always a magical feeling when he held her and kissed her, and was able to touch her in a way that nobody else ever had.. Kono had been around men before, and while Adam wasn’t her first experience, he was most certainly the best experience.. 

“And well, I thought we could… you know”, she smirked, trying to play that sweet and innocent woman that he had met, the one that was nervous their first time because despite having had sex before, she had never had sex with anyone she really liked as much as she liked Adam.. and being with him now, it was comfortable and it felt like home.. 

He chuckled at the same moment he took a spoonful of ice-cream into his own mouth, and he eyed her off carefully, but also at the same time, showing a little of his own seduction skills as he pulled the spoon out of his mouth extremely slowly.. “Ahh, you thought we could what now babe?, play monopoly, charades, watch a movie.. you’re gonna need to be a little more specific”. 

Sitting up, she smirked as she took the nearly empty bowl from him and put it on the table before stranding him, her knees on either side of his hips, her pelvis resting on his groin, her hands reaching up to pull her top up over her head, “I’m not taking about playing monopoly or any other game like that”, as she spoke, she thrusted her hips down on his, rolling them slightly, a breath hitching from her throat, a groan coming from his own lips.. 

His hand moving to her hip, his other reaching for the front of her jeans, fingers unbuttoning the button on her jeans, then moving to pull her zipper down.. Just having her on his lap like that, it awoke him, his arousal evident, and he leaned in and kissed her deeply, sliding his hands down her jeans and into her underwear, fingers stroking her clit, moaning at how wet she was already for him.. 

“Mmm I think I catch your drift now officer”, his words were husky as her own hips continued to tease him, grinding down on his arousal, making him even harder.. “Good to know you caught on Noshimuri, would have been embarrassing to have to please myself”. He laughed softly, and with his free hand, moved it from her hip to her cheek, moving her hair from her face and kissed her deeper, his fingers stroking her a little faster and quicker. 

Her moans were slowly getting louder, and her breathing laboured, and she moved up on her knees for a moment to push her jeans down her hips, and then sat back in his lap, pulling her jeans down and off her legs, using her feet to tug them the rest of the way off, her foot tossing them over onto the floor, leaving her in just her panties, having not worn a bra all day.. 

Adam’s eyes couldn’t help but wander all over her gorgeous flawless body and he sighed softly, content and happy for the first time in a very long time.. He had loved Kono from the first moment they met… Not many were privy to how they first met, and it was how they preferred it.. It was a time when Hiro and his brother had been investigated by five-o, Kono had interviewed Adam.. 

It was not long after that they were meeting secretly, and beginning to fall for each other, and it was a love story that was for the ages… Her fingers moving to his own jeans, tugging on the zipper and pulling the button off, giggling when it came off with a pop, breaking it in her haste.. “opps”, she whispered softly, continuing to tug on the zipper, pulling it down, his hips raising a little to allow her to pull the jeans down off his hips, his underwear coming off in the process, his arousal now on show.. 

“You owe me a new pair of jeans for that”, he smirked, his head hitting the back of the couch when she grabbed him, and began to stroke, his breathing hitching up, his own fingers dipping in further to her wetness, sliding in and out, her hips rocking back and forth on the tip of his erection, rubbing against her clit. “I’ll get right on that”, buying him a new pair of jeans or even sewing on the button back into his jeans was the very least of her concerns though right now. 

Her heart rate increased, the blood going to her cheeks as her cheeks got red and flushed, her eyes closing, focusing on the feeling of his fingers inside her and his erection rubbing against her swollen clit, moaning a little louder.. “Ohh god Adam”. Her fingers began playing with his shirt buttons, unbuttoning them one by one, her fingers teasing him, moving in a seductive way down his chest till the shirt buttons were undone. 

Her hand that was wrapped around him began stroking harder and faster, wanting him to be rock hard for her, her lips pressing against his neck, and moving down to his chest, both of them breathing heavily, their hands moving faster, her hips grinding a little more against the tip of his erection, her clit feeling incredibly sensitive.. He sat up a little, pushing the shirt off his arms one at time and throwing it to the side, and then removed his fingers.. 

Biting her lower lip gently, he used his hand to guide his erection inside her, both of them gasping at the sensation of having him inside her, though they had been having sex all week, it still felt incredible every single time.. “Hmm god Kono, you feel so good”, he whispered in a low voice.. “I’d missed this so much Adam.. how can we have been so damn stupid, we could have been doing this the whole time babe”. 

He had to chuckle at that and nodded, letting out a low moan when her hips rolled against him again, pushing him in further.. “Mmm I know, I’ve never had sex as amazing as this before except for with you”. He started to thrust inside her, both of them moaning, her breath catching in her throat, her eyes closing, her breasts coming to rest against his chest as he slid in her and then nearly all the way back out, and in again.. 

They managed to find a rhythm, their bodies beginning to sweat, a shine of sweat glistening on her body, the back of her hair damp, moving faster and harder, both crying out in pleasure.. She was throbbing, and tingling, her whole body heating up, clenching and tightening around him, every single nerve alight. “Ohh god, yess Adam, please, god harder”. 

Complying with her request, he moved faster, and a little more harder, jerky and sudden, his erection hitting against her g spot and finding her cervix.. She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer, and she clung to him, his shoulders wet and sticky from the sweat, both gasping as they all of a sudden came together, “Ohh yess Kono, Hmmm feels so gooood”. Her muscles around him contracting and tightening, setting every nerve in his body on fire as well. 

For Kono, her body felt so relaxed, her muscles clenching and tightening, and she knew she would be sore the next day but she knew it would be worth it for the way she was feeling now.. How she managed to lose control whenever she was with him, it was like she went into a trance, her body shaking and trembling, only managing to call his name over and over as she held onto him tight, her juices flowing over onto his thighs, dripping onto the sofa they were making love on, him ejeculating inside her, both of them breathing hard, chests heaving as they tried to control themselves. 

It had been a long week, getting to know each other again, and trying to sort out issues they had still.. They were still married, neither one having the courage to file for divorce, her wedding ring in her jewellery box, his in a ring box by his nightstand, and though he knew that they had a lot to still work out, he knew even more now that he wanted to be able to take that time and work it out.. 

Leaning into her, he kissed her softly, as he slowed his movements and rocked his hips gently, loving how her body continued to tremble from the aftershocks of her climatic bliss, “I love you Kono Noshimuri”. She smiled, kissing back gently, nipping at his bottom lip, realising how much she loved hearing that name whispered by him once more, “I love you too Adam Noshimuri”.


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks had passed and things had been going well for Kono and Adam, both of them slowly reconnecting with each other. She had missed being with him, and having him on the team was an amazing feeling as well, they worked well together and had a great home life.. There were still issues they needed to deal with and she knew that.. 

Tamiko was one of those sore spots for her.. Kono had not been with anyone else since they broke things off and it was hard to think about Adam being intimate with anyone else since they separated. The Yakuza was also another sore spot, and the two worlds, Tamiko and the Yakuza didn’t mesh well with Kono. 

Being at home in Hawaii meant being close to her family and friends, and she loved it, though what she didn’t love was one day hearing a knock on the door as she was doing some house work, Adam answering it and hushed voices at the door. She could hear a woman’s voice, and she instantly recognised it as Tamiko, and at that, this sinking feeling rushed through her. 

She knew that Adam told her that his relationship with Tamiko didn’t really mean anything to him, but she was still scared that he had feelings for her, and those insecurities were on show now, though she did try hard to not let Adam see them. 

Later on that evening, she decided to have a hot bath with candles, bubbles and relax, though as she was about to head into the bathroom, Adam tugged gently on her arm and turned her to face him. “Okay, I don’t know what’s going on with you Kono, but you gotta start talking to me. Why have you been giving me the cold shoulder all afternoon and evening?”. 

Sighing, she looked at him, tucking her hair behind her ear, she hadn’t realised she had been doing it so obviously, but Adam knew her too well sometimes. “You were talking to Tamiko at the door earlier today, why?”

She wasn’t going to mince words, if Adam wanted to know why she was angry and upset, then he would know about it.. “It’s nothing Kono”. He shook his head and sighed.. Tamiko was still being pursued by the Yakuza in Japan, though the Hawaii faction had been taken out, there was still factions world wide and thought she was involved with Adam’s whole plan and knowing it was a double agent play all the time. 

Shaking her own head, she looked at him, “Stop with the lies Adam, don’t tell me it’s nothing when I know clearly something is going on”. She didn’t hate Tamiko, but at the same time, she was jealous of her. She had been intimate with Adam, and had fallen for him, and Kono knew how charming a man he was. After all, he wooed her when five-o was still in the middle of investigating what was going on between his father and Joe White. 

It was a scary feeling, being in love with someone, and having already lost him, only to find him again and then to think you might lose him once more.. “It really is nothing, it is just something Tamiko wanted me to take care of, she wanted a favour of me, and after all I put her through, I couldn’t say no.. She is only in this predicament because of me anyway”. 

Pulling away from his reach, she felt the tears well in her eyes.. She hated being vulnerable like this, and baring her soul and her insecurities like this.. “You slept with her Adam, you can’t just expect me to be okay with whatever is going on or whenever she wants you to be her knight in shining armour.. We are meant to be working on our marriage, and you are out there doing favours for her and keeping secrets from me about it”. 

It was like a dagger to his heart, he knew that.. He knew he had slept with her, and it had felt good, but not anywhere near as good as it felt being with his wife. It was a mistake and he knew that now, but he didn’t mean he wanted Tamiko back in his life. 

“Alright, fine.. The Yakuza in Japan want her because they think she knew about my plan all along, my plan being a double agent for five-o, and they want her on a plan to Japan by tomorrow night or they will send people here to Hawaii to take her.. It’s my problem Kono, I involved her when I shouldn’t have.. I need to fix it”. 

Running his hands through his hair, he let out an audible sigh.. He loved Kono, and he wanted to work on their marriage but he also needed to fix his mistakes. Steve had let him back on five-o finally, but still there seemed to be a bit of mistrust there as well. He knew he still had a lot of work to do. “You keep telling me you are done with the Yakuza but now here you are, being pulled back into it all, when it is going to stop Adam? When will you stop and think about us for once?”

In her heart, she wanted them to be a family and wanted to raise a family with him, and she had been feeling off the last week or so, vomiting and feeling unwell, and now she was late for her period. They had been sexual active a lot since that first night back in the Hawaiian Hilton and none of those times had they thought to use protection. It hadn’t been spoken about yet, when they were ready to start a family, but she knew she loved Adam too much to not want a family. 

The lateness of her period, she chalked it down to stress and hadn’t even thought there could be another reason for it, she was usually always a little late when she was stressed, As she spoke, she felt another wave of nausea and put her hand over her mouth and made a run to the bathroom, throwing up the entire contents of dinner, Adam walking in behind her, and kneeling behind her to rub her back, though she pushed him away a little which put a frown on his face. 

After she was finished, she leaned against the bathroom wall and reached for some toilet paper to clean her mouth, “Adam, maybe we need to take a break, I’ve watched you break free of that life before and now I can’t see an end to it.. I can’t watch you get dragged back into all over again.. especially by her, and especially not now”. 

Kono had taken a pregnancy test only a few days before hand and had been worrying about how to tell Adam, they had not long gotten back together, and now they were possibly pregnant and going to bring a baby into this world together? “What do you mean? Especially not now? Kono, I love you, I’ve never stopped loving you.. and everything I did, I did for you, and for us.. I don’t have feelings for her, but I do care for her enough to know I can’t let the Japanese Yakuza get their hands on her because they don’t care if she is telling the truth or not, they will want to punish her anyway”. 

Standing up with Adam’s help, she was in tears as she walked into the bedroom and opened her underwear drawer, shaking a little and feeling a little nervous as she clenched the test in her hand and gazed into his eyes, putting the test into his hands, her own shaking as she did so “I’m pregnant Adam, we’re gonna have a baby”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:   
> Thank you for being patient with me, I am really loving still writing and I am not going anywhere, it is just taking a little longer to get chapters out for my stories but I’ll always continue to be here for you guys. I hope you like these two chapters. I wasn’t planning on adding that end part in till it basically just wrote itself and kind of explains why Kono is feeling a little insecure and unsure of things in chapter 11. Thanks for sticking by me during this time when we are all anxious and stressed about the cover-19. I hope my stories give you a little bit of stress relief and make you forget the worlds issues for just a little while.


	12. Chapter 12

Hearing those words, he managed to look down at the test and saw the little pink strips, the ones that indicated that yes they were indeed having a baby, his eyes misted over and his hands rested on either side of her cheeks and he kissed her lips softly and passionately, his body moving closer, closing any space between them. 

His voice was shaking as he spoke, “And this is an accurate test?”, his voice was low, and all thoughts about their argument had left his head now, he had wanted to have a family ever since he got out of prison, but things had never really worked out that way. Seeing Danny with his kids and being close to Charlie, and seeing Sara with Chin, he wanted a child or children of their own. 

Nodding her head, she breathed out nervously, “It is 99% accurate and this is not the only test I have taken, I brought three just in case.. all three were positive”. Ever since the child sex ring that led her leaving five-o, she hadn’t felt right bringing a child into the world until it was done, but then she got to a point where she realised her fighting for this had cost her marriage with Adam and that is when she decided to come home. 

His voice shared an echo of worry but also excitement as he whispered, “We’re gonna have a baby”. 

Now that he thought about it, he could understand why she had seemed a lot moodier and emotional lately as well and why she was worried about the Yakuza and Tamiko. “Adam, tell me what you are thinking.. I need to know.. I’m so scared right now”. Things had been good between them but they were still on rocky ground and were working things out, adding a baby to this could just cause more issues and she wasn’t sure if he even still wanted a family with her. 

Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her softly and then held her close, rubbing her back gently, and swaying from side to side with her. Then he walked her backwards till she was sitting on the bed, and he sat next to her, gazing inter eyes, and wiping a tear away with his thumb, “I’ve always longed to have a family with you Kono”, he took her hands in his and squeezed softly. “I’m really happy”, he whispered nodding his head as a few stray tears fell down his cheeks. One hand instinctively loved to her stomach, and rubbed it slowly.

“You and our baby means more to me than anything in the world Kono, and I can’t wait to go through this journey with you”. He was scared he wouldn’t be a good enough father to their child, he didn’t want to be like his own father, but he knew he he had to overcome those fears. 

Kono looked pale and tired, and she looked at Adam with concern, “Tell me you don’t love her, tell me you don’t want her, even if you have to lie to me”. Closing his eyes for a moment, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then opened his eyes, fixing his gaze on her. “I’m telling the truth Kono, I don’t love her and I don’t want her. She is a friend I made a mistake with, and one I won’t make again. All I want baby, is you”. 

She leaned into him, playing with the buttons on his shirt with her fingers, and sighed softly, “I’m sorry Adam, I just get insecure, She is a beautiful woman, and we haven’t been back together for long”. He chuckled a little, and smiled softly, “I’ve never seen you insecure about anything before Kono, and yes she might be a beautiful woman, but you are even more beautiful and it’s you I love”. 

She clung to him a little tighter, the fight now out of her mind.. It was the anxiety of telling him this, plus her insecureness about Tamiko, and worrying about the Yakuza that had made her upset and lash out the way she had. “I really needed to hear that Adam”, she looked up at him and smiled, her hand moving over his on her stomach, their fingers interlacing, “I’m nervous about this, but excited.. I think though we have not long gotten back together, this is where we should be now, in our lives”. 

He agreed and smiled softly, “I know Kono, I can’t wait to meet our son or daughter and watch him or her grow and become an amazing human being.. One thing, I know you might not want to tell everyone straight away”, he knew about the 12 week rule, “But we might consider at least telling Steve and maybe even Danny, because I won’t and I know they will back me up too, won’t feel comfortable you being out in the field too much being pregnant”. 

Sighing softly, she nodded her head.. Danny couldn't keep a secret to save his life, but he and Steve needed to know, and they both knew it.. "Honestly, I wouldn't feel comfortable being in the field too much being pregnant as well. I don't want to risk my or our baby's health so how bout once we have made it offical with a doctor, we can go and tell Steve and the blabber Danny". She giggled softly, adding "and hope he doesn't go blab".

Adam chuckled and nodded, “Now, why don’t we get you into that nice relaxing warm bath you were gonna have and then we can get you into bed, and if you don’t mind, I’d very much love to join you if that is okay”, he whispered softly, leaning in and kissing her lips. Nodding her head, she smiled, standing up and pulling him to his feet, “Long as you know I’ve got some ideas for you Mr Noshimuri”. 

Laughing softly, he chuckled as they headed back out into the main bathroom, which was the only bathroom with a bath in it, thinking how lucky he was to be back in the arms of the woman he loved, they were married, back together and having a baby.. It didn’t get much better then that.


	13. Chapter 13

She was nervous, though she had no idea why.. 

In her mind, she was worried that being in five-o and also pregnant would conflict and though she wanted to become a mother more then anything in the world, she had missed being in five-o as well.. She didn’t want to lose that opportunity.. She had fun getting to know Tani and Quinn, and even Junior and it was fun being able to work with Grover and Danny, Chin and Steve again.. Of course, it was an added bonus that she worked with her husband as well, they seemed to take to that very well. 

She had elected to take a few more weeks before telling Steve, she was now eleven and a half weeks, and was still barely showing, but she did have that glow about her and the girls including Catherine had begun to notice so she knew she had to say something sooner then later, plus the fact that Adam seemed a lot more protective around her lately and she didn’t want him to slip up before she had a chance to tell Steve and Danny. 

Kono had been sitting on the couch in Steve’s office waiting for him and Danny to come in.. She had sent them both a text asking them to meet her in Steve’s office, and she was sitting there rubbing her hand unconsciously on her stomach to try to settle her nerves.. Adam had known she was going to talk to them today and had asked if she wanted him with her, but she assured him that she would be fine, and as it turned out, he had to go assist on a case with Grover, and Quinn. 

Breathing in, she hearth boys talking as they walked in, and heard the doo as it opened, “So Kono, what’s on your mind?”, Steve could sense she was nervous for some reason and sat on the edge of the couch as Danny took a seat bedside her.. “Well, you know that Adam and I are back together obviously”. She waited till they nodded their heads, wondering where this was going to go, “Yeah, course we do, we think it’s awesome.. We have always loved seeing you two together”, Danny pipped up and smiled, trying to lighten the room a bit.. 

Steve was wondering if she thought Steve was going to request one of them transfer to HPD because of their working relationship, Junior and Tani seemed to work well together as did himself and Catherine and Chin and Abby when they were working together in five-o, so he had no intention of separating them at all. “Kono if this is about you and Adam working together, Danny and I have no issues with that at all.. We see you two work well together so we have no intention of making one of you transfer out of five-o”. 

That had worried her as well, but she knew he wouldn’t have done that since the team already had two couples working seamlessly together already, “Thanks Steve, I was a little concerned about that I’ll admit, but that isn’t what this is about”.. She looked up at Steve and over at Danny, “Adam and I have been getting closer and well, a few weeks ago, we found out some news”. 

This was the moment of truth.. She took a breath, and gripped her knees tight with her hands, “Adam and I are going to have a baby.. I’m pregnant”. She couldn’t help the excitement in her voice as she said that.. The room was silent for a few moments and then Danny leaned in with a big smile and hugged her, “Wow, Congratulations Kono.. I’ve been bugging you two for years to have a baby, I’ve been hanging out to be the Uncle for once”. 

She smiled, hugging the blonde detective back and let out a soft laugh, “It’s been a long wait for you I know, but we aim to please”. Steve had a grin on his face, though he had seemed to go off into his own little world for a moment.. He was thinking about the day when he and Catherine could finally announce they were expecting and the day she almost thought she was.. It was not long after he came home from overseas when his father passed and she was on leave.. 

They were always so careful, Catherine on the pill and he always used protection as well, but there was a moment when they thought they could have been.. It had been a bit of a relief but also a bit of disappointment at the same time when they realised she wasn’t pregnant as well. It wasn’t great timing but he knew he would have stood by her the whole time, and been a great father to any child they brought into this world. 

“Earth to Steve, come in Steve”, came Danny’s voice as he spoke to him to get him to pay attention, “What do you think of Kono’s news?”, he asked the superSEAL when he looked over at him. Danny was smiling like a fool and Steve could see the obvious excitement, for him it was like Christmas. He had a niece Sophie and a nephew Eric, but Eric was all grown up and he didn’t see little Sophie much since she and her mother lived on the mainland back in Jersey still. 

“It’s amazing Kono, I’m really excited for you both.. I can’t wait to meet him or her”. He leaned in and gave her a big hug of his own, and smiled softly.. “I think it’s awesome.. You will be a wonderful mother”. She smiled as she hugged her boss back and nodded. “Thanks guys, I’m glad you guys are excited.. I’ll admit I was worried about your reactions, I’ve only just come back and now I’ll need time off….”, she trailed off softly in a slightly small voice. 

“Kono”, Steve began, putting his hand on her shoulder… “You got nothing to be worried about.. We’ll modify what you can and can’t do as you get further into the pregnancy and then when it’s time to have the baby, you take as much time as you need.. We aren’t short of people right at the moment, your job is always here waiting for you whenever you are ready to come back.. We’ll even give Adam time off when the baby is born, but you never have to worry about your job”. 

She smiled softly and stood up to give him proper hug, “Thanks, Adam told me not to worry but I just couldn’t help it.. I just don’t want to let you guys down”. Hugging her back and then pulling away, Steve chuckled, and smiled.. “You could never let us down Kono.. We’re all so proud of you.. We have seen you grow as a police officer over the years and face a lot of tough cases.. You left us to go make a difference and then found your way back home.. We love you Kono and we’ll support you through everything”. 

Nodding her head, she was so happy it was all going well and she had Steve and Danny’s full support.. “So when you telling everyone else?”, he added, looking at her as they pulled away from the hug… “We’ll looks like they have all just come back in.. how bout now”. 

She knew Catherine, Quinn and Tani would be estatic and wanting to help her with buying things and organising the baby shower and things of that nature, and the boys would all be grinning as well.. Especially Chin.. He had wanted to see his favourite cousin settle down for years now and he thought when she married Adam they would start a family straight away.. Now he had his own ready made family when he got custody of Sara, and now he and Sara had Abby, he wanted that for Kono too. 

Walking out of Steve’s office with the two boys behind her, she smiled.. She knew this baby was going to be one of the most loved and spoiled babies on the island and she felt so extremely happy she had made the decision to come home and back to Adam.. This was her home and it’s where she belonged..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes
> 
> First and foremost, I want to thank everyone who has read my stories and supported my writing. It means a lot to me that people take joy in what I write, I feel so honoured to write for these characters and that so many people enjoy them. I am sorry I was away for so long. My Grandfather died at the end of June and so I put all my writing on hiatus while I took some time to process and grieve with my family. I also didn’t what my sadness to impact my writing at all, so I decided a break would be a good idea. I am back now and I’m going to start to update my stories. I have three to add on, and then tomorrow I’ll try to work on some more of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Seeing the rest of the team at the table, looking up information for a case and debriefing each other, they had all seen Kono in the office with both Steve and Danny and had been intrigued to say the least, Adam there as well smiling softly, the reassuring look on his face made her feel even more confident to tell them all.. 

She knew most expectant mothers didn’t usually share this news till they were further along in the pregnancy in case something happened but if anything, Kono knew they would be her biggest strength if anything did go wrong and that was why she felt she needed to tell them now, and not wait till later. 

“So”, Tani began as Kono walked over beside her, taping her shoulder against the other woman’s.. They were all there now, Lou, Adam, Tani, Junior, Quinn, Catherine, Danny, Steve, Chin.. Her five-ohana, the people she knew she could trust most in this world.. “What was the meeting about with the bosses.. You know we all saw you in there honey”. 

Kono couldn’t help but laugh at the way Tani teased her playfully.. She adored Tani, Junior and Quinn and loved how well they all fit in the team as well.. The girls all were good friends and often had girls nights out while they guys had their male bonding sessions as well. 

“Well.. I wasn’t sure if I should tell you all know.. but then I realised you are all my family and I don’t think I can keep it hidden for much longer anyway”. She indicated to Adam whom had been standing near Lou to come over to her and he smiled, walking over to Kono, and placing an arm around her waist.. “I know you all have been asking for a long time, and your wish is finally coming true.. Adam and I are going to have a baby”. 

Catherine’s eyes immediately went to Steve’s, feeling really happy for Kono, but also a little wistful, wondering when it would be their turn to have a baby.. She smiled when he looked back at her lovingly, having a talk with their eyes to say their time would come, and then before she knew it, she was hugging Kono tight, “Ohh congratulations Sistah.. I’m so happy for you”. Catherine and Kono go way back, before even any of the others Abby, or Quinn, Tani, even before Lori and Jenna when it was just the three boys and Kono, it always felt nice to have Catherine in the office to even it up just a little. 

“Thank you Cath”, she smiled as she hugged her back, and then before she moved to hug Adam, she looked at Kono, “Seriously.. if you need anything at all.. you know where to find me”. She nodded and gave her another hug and then she was hugging Adam, overjoyed with their news.. Catherine knew what it was like to come into the group and feel a little overwhelmed and the fact Adam was ex Yakuza, it meant he had to work harder to gain Steve and Danny and Chin’s trust so her and Adam had bonded right from the moment Kono told her about her and Adam.. 

“Thanks Cath, One day it will be you and Steve”, he smirked as he looked over at Steve, imagining Steve on diaper duty.. “I’m sure it will be”, she responded softly smiling as she let go of Adam so the rest of the team could offer their congratulations. Moving over to Steve, she smiled when he put his arm over her shoulder and kissed her softly. “One day it will be, I promise”. 

Tani who was standing next to Kono was next to hug her.. Danny and Steve had been right about Kono, they had always said she would get on well with Kono and right from the moment they first met, they clicked.. It was like they had met before in a previous life and she realised that Kono was so much like her as well.. Both of them called Steve boss, and both loved being out in the water, so Tani was like a kindred spirit.. “That’s awesome Kono.. I’m so happy for you both”.

Tani had been close to Adam ever since he had been spending more time with the team and then when Steve and Danny asked him to join five-o.. She had to admit, she was a little annoyed that Kono had left Adam and had hurt him the way she did, he was like a big brother to her.. She always had to look after Koa, but she felt Adam really took care of her, so she had a lot of time for Adam and hadn’t been as close to Kono so she was a bit unsure when she first got back to the island, but now after spending time with her, she loved her like a sister as well.. 

“Thanks Tani.. Maybe you and Junior will have a family of your own one day… I see how you two look at each other.. You can’t hide it much longer”. She smirked and giggled seeing Tani blush a little.. “Maybe one day we will”, she smiled wistfully and then moved onto Adam, hugging him tight.. “Can’t wait to be an Aunt”, she whispered into Adam’s ear smiling wide, his arms wrapping around her with a grin of his own.. “I know he or she will be spoiled by you”. 

Quinn was next, she hugged Adam first and gave him a little fist bump, “Right on.. You still got it going on”, which made the entire group break out into laughter and Kono a little blush on her cheeks.. Then she moved over to Kono and smiled, “I’m so happy for you both Kono.. We might not know each other well, but I know you coming back here has made Adam so happy and I can’t wait to see that adorable little baby in your arms”. 

They hugged, Kono for the first time well and truely feeling like she belonged back here.. She was hesitant that they would all hate her for hurting Adam the way she did when she left him but none of them harboured any ill feelings towards her, even the ones that only knew about her from stories that the team told about her and what had happened between her and Adam. “Thank you Quinn.. You know.. Steve always manages to find just the right people for our team and you look like you belong here”. 

Junior had been close as well with Adam and he as well moved to Congratulate Adam first, fist bumping and then hugging him before moving onto Kono and hugging her, “awesome news Kono”, his voice muffled a little by being hidden in her shoulder for a moment, he added quietly smiling softly as he gazed at Tani in front of him, hoping one day for a family of his own. 

Lou had always felt like a father figure to all the younger team members, in particular Kono and was proud that he had that kind of relationship with her. He never thought he would get close enough to the team when he first met them considering what happened when they first met, but that was all behind them now and a funny story to tell about he met five-o. 

“Come here Mama”, he smiled widely and opened his arms for her when Junior had moved away. A big grin on her face, she walked the short distance and hugged him tight.. “I’m so happy for you kiddo”, he whispered, wanting her words to just be for her, hugging her tighter, “Thanks Lou”. She felt so happy that everyone was taking the news so well and was so supportive of them, it made her feel more appreciative of her five-ohana that they had taken in Adam as a family member and team member even when she wasn’t there. 

He headed to Adam and shook his hand and went in for a hug, “Welcome to fatherhood, you are in for a hell of a ride buddy”, he smirked and chuckled at the way that Adam’s shoulders shook a little.. “Thanks Lou, I can’t wait to be honest”. Adam had been wanting to be a father for so long, and so this was something he couldn’t wait for. 

While Lou and Adam were taking, Chin smiled softly.. He had already known, Chin, Abby, Adam and Kono had dinner a week or so ago and they told them then. Chin was more like a brother to her than a cousin and so she had always asked him and Abby if they would be the baby’s godparents and of course they agreed. 

Though he had already congratulated them both, he still headed over to Kono and gave her a hug, loving the fact he was going to be in his eyes an Uncle even though they were cousins. “You take care of them both”, he was hugging Kono but his eyes were looking directly at Adam. They were playful though so Adam knew he wasn’t being nasty or anything. “I will Chin, don’t you worry”. 

Standing there with all of their friends that were more considered family, Kono felt like a very lucky woman and part of her wondered why she had wanted to give up her life here on the island for hunting after men that abused and used girls.. It had been an important part of her life, there was no doubt about that and it had changed her outlook on her own life. It had led her on a journey of self discovery, and it had changed her a lot.. 

It’s why she had left Adam, not because she didn’t love him, but because of the fact that she had become so scared of becoming a parent to a child, especially if that child was a girl, she wasn’t sure how to protect her own daughter from men like that.. She had the experience and the tools and skills however being a parent isn’t about being a law enforcement officer towards them.. It was about the innate fear she had about having her own daughter be put in that situation she had seen other girls. 

She was also quietly concerned that any son she had could end up like her deceased brother in law Michael or her father in law Hiro Noshimuri. She loved her husband and respected he had changed his destiny but was also still wary of the fact the baby would have Noshimuri genes.. Adam and Michael were always different, and they both took a different path in life, and that was the thing that worried her. Both children were raised the same way, and it was environment and circumstances that created their lifestyles. 

Adam had gone off to college and had made something of his life whereas Michael whom had the same upbringing and brought into the same privilege as Adam was a career criminal whom framed her for murder and then tried to kill her when confronted by Adam and Kono. 

He had been talking a lot about wanting a baby and while she wanted that as well, her fear had lead her to push him away.. It wasn’t anything she had ever wanted to discuss as she didn’t want him to think she was ashamed of him. She also didn’t want to be pregnant and giving birth or raising her child on the mainland either.. She loved her own upbringing on the island and it was what she wanted for her own children as well so now she was back on the island surrounded by the people she loved most and the people that she knew would be supportive and caring towards them and their child, she felt safe for the first time in many months. 

That wasn’t to say she didn’t have fears still, but she felt she could better manage her fears on the island knowing she had her Ohana to back her up, and seeing Lou, Danny and now Chin as well take on fatherhood the way they did, she knew she would be fine and well supported.. It was only a quick celebration as they needed to get back to work, but standing back for a moment as they all began to talk about a case, Adam standing beside her, her head on his shoulder, and their fingers intertwined at their side, her playing with the wedding ring on his finger, she was happy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes.. 
> 
> Sorry this one has taken so long to get done.. I have been taking my time with it, getting a feel back for writing for characters other then Steve and Cath who are my usual most popular muses to write for, and I have loved how this chapter came out. I think I might delve more into the ending of this chapter with her fears causing her to push Adam away.. I wish we had really known what went on between Adam and Kono besides Adam saying they both changed however I do imagine it might have been something to do with a baby and maybe Kono’s lack of wanting a baby at that point in her life and it having to do with what she was doing in her job. 
> 
> I will be getting some more of these stories done as well within the coming weeks. I am off work from the 21st December to the 3rd January so I am hoping to be able to have time to update some of my stories during this period of time. I apologise for the wait, I know a lot of you are invested in my stories and I can’t wait to continue to be able to update these stories and keep these characters alive in our hearts by continuing to write the stories I feel should have been shown on screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes:
> 
> This has been a surprise story for me. I was going to begin the next two chapters of One for sorrow when I came up with the inspiration for it after watching the latest episode of Hawaii five-o and seeing how far Adam has strayed. I knew as part of my One for sorrow story, I wanted to include getting Kono, Chin, Abby and Sara back to the island now that in my story Catherine, Mary and Joan are there as well. I was wondering how and when I was going to do this taking into consideration the fact I wanted to keep the story line in about how Kono and Adam separated. I don't know if we ever found out if they legally divorced but in my story, they only separated and not officially filed for divorce yet so I'm talking licence here.
> 
> After seeing season 10, episode 15, my inspiration came and before I knew it, I had written four chapters that I feel very proud of.. This one won't be Easy, it's not going to be as easy a transition as Catherine and Steve have been to get them back together, this one will be hard fought for, with Adam at times possibly resisting mainly because of his ties to the Yakuza and not wanting to put Kono in danger, but at the same time, both of them falling in love all over again and Kono being stubborn enough to not accept him pushing her away.
> 
> Kono and Chin are my OTP for these two, the same as Steve and Catherine are. I really don't think that Adam's relationship with Tamiko is based on love, for him anyway. I feel it's a mean to fall back into his old line of work. He may care for Tamiko but I don't feel he is in love with her the way he felt for Kono. His every move since her father's death has been to avoid Steve, the taskforce and HPD from finding out his involvement with the Yakuza, not to keep her safe out of love. He is ultimately protecting himself right now and I feel the only person who can really protect him and give him back a sense purpose is Kono.


End file.
